gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Cha
Don't Cha is a song originally by The Pussycat Dolls. It was sung by Ana Watson in What Could Have Been. She sang it to try and convice Lana Addison to date her. Lyrics You see this stuff get hot every time I come through when I step up in the spot, Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout, prowl for the best chick. Yes, I'm on the lookout. Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it. Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it. No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve. Gimme the number, but make sure you call before you leave. I know you like me, I know you do. That's why whenever I come around, she's all over you. I know you want it. It's easy to see. And in the back of your mind, I know you should be on with me. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Fight the feeling. Leave it alone. ‘Cause if it ain't love, it just ain't enough to leave my happy home. Let's keep it friendly. You have to play fair. See I don't care but I know she ain't gonna wanna share. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? OK, I see how it's going down, Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something. Well, let me get straight to it. Every broad wanna watch a sister when I come through it. It's the god almighty, looking all brand new. If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish. Looking at me all like she really wanna do it. Tryna put it on me till my balls black and bluish. You wanna play with a playa girl then play on strip out the Chanel and leave the lingerie on. Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time. Looking at you wanna break my back. You're the very reason why I keep a pack of the Magnum. And with the wagon hit you in the back of the magnum. For the record, don't think it was something you did. Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid. I got a idea that's dope for y'all as y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all. I know she loves you, I understand, I'd probably be just as crazy about you if you were my own man. Maybe next lifetime, possibly. Until then old friend, your secret is safe with me. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Category:Songs Sung by Ana Watson Category:Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Solos